All That I Want
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: TezukaxFuji and the twisted relationship between them. If you're searching for a funny ficcie, here's your place.. Enjoy!
1. A night at Fujii's House

All That I Want 

**_Disclaimer, replies and others will be written on the author's notes. _**

Chapter One 

**One day at the Fuji residence…**

"Boys, is it really fine to leave you two alone? I mean this rude to leave the house while we have a guess, but this is a really important meeting we have to attend. And we have to be in Kyoto for about a week." Mr.Fuji, the older one, said to both of the boys. Mrs. Fuji looked a bit worried.

"It's fine mom, I'll be alright. I'm big enough to take care of myself. And there's Tezuka here. You can count on him." The bishounen with the magnificent eyes said.

"Well, if you say so. Tezuka, please take care of Syusuke while we're gone, okay?"

"Of course, Aunty. Everything will be fine."

Then Syusuke's parents left both of the guys alone for a week in the Fuji residence. 

"Come on Tezuka, let's get in my room now. I can't wait any longer." The cute little bishounen kept on whining while pulling poor Tezuka to his room. 

"Be patience, Fuji. We have all night long." Still acting like 'Mr. Oh-so-cool' even though he's with Fuji. 

"Oh, Tezuka. You're so slow. Come on. We can only do it when my parents are out and now they are. Hurry up. Tezuka, you're really tormenting me." Still pulling poor Tezuka's hand.

"You bad, bad, Fuji… I wonder what your mom will say if she sees you like this." Smiling mischievously.

"Tezu, you promised me, you won't say a word 'bout this. Anyway, if you tell her, she's going to be reaaaalllly mad at you. Hurry up, now!" That naughty Fuji kept on teasing that poor, poor, Captain of his.

"Calm down, Fuji. I'll be with you all night long we don't have to be in a rush. Naughty boy. I won't say a word 'bout this, anyway I'll be enjoying it, too." The Captain was just grinning madly. 

And the two 'home alone' boys got into Fuji's room. "Tezuka, thanks you agreed to do this with me. You're really a true friend." Hugging Tezuka.

"Yeah, it's nothing. And I said I'd be enjoying it, too. Come on, turn it on. I want to see it already."

"Okay, here we go…"

Then, both of them sat on the sofa. The lights were turned off. And the television was on. Suddenly, we can hear some 'strange' voices coming from Fuji? Or is it Tezuka?!

"Tezu… It feels really good. I never felt this before. Hmmm… Tezu… ka… Mom is going to be reaaaaaaallllyyyyy maaaadddd at you for letting me to do this."

"Yeah, you're right. Hmmm… it really tastes wonderful. I never… I… Fuji… Umm… " (Just guess what they're doing… *evil grin*)

Suddenly the lights were turned on.

"Hah?!! TEZUKA!!! How could you do this to me?!! I hate you!!! You… You… You ate my cherry…" *Sobs* (Fuji transformed into 'Chibi-Fuji' ^^)

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't know you liked cherries. Don't cry you can finish up my banana split. I'll buy some more for you tomorrow, if you want. But, don't cry…" *Tezuka hugging the Chibi-Fuji, who is crying in his arms*

"Promise you'll buy me some more ice cream tomorrow?" *sniffs* "Mom and Dad will kill you if they find out about this." *sniffs* "They said I can't eat ice cream cause it can make me… fat…" *sniffs* "That's why I can only eat ice cream when they're not home." *smiling Chibi-Fuji*

"Anything for you, Fuji" *smiles, too* (can you believe it?!! The Ice Man actually CAN smile ^^)

"Okay, thanks, Tezu… Umm… let's just watch the movie now." *transforming back to the 'Big-Fuji'*

"Sure. Fuji, why do you like watching these stuff??? It's… just 'not you'… "

"What do you mean? This is CLAMP you're talking about. Of course I like it. It's so romantic you, know. And that guy, his name is Seishirou Sakurazuka, he is so damn sexy. Just look at his style. Too, bad he'll die in the end of the movie." 

"Sexy? Fuji, but, he's just a cartoon right? What's so sexy 'bout that?" 'Sexy?! Hey, I'm waaaay sexier than him. Fuji likes men in suits. I have suits, too. That guys has a good shape. Me too. He's tall. Me too. Good looking face, me too. Acting like Mr. Cool, but me too. I can't get it. Which part of him is better than me? What's that? Mild Seven… I get it. It's about cigarettes. He smokes and I don't. That's the only advantages.'

"Ano… Tezu?" *confused*

"Uhh…" 'Gezzz, how long have I been drooling?'

"You weren't listening. Well, I don't know, Tezu, He's just quite adorable." *smiling*

"Oh, so you like guys like him?"

"Yup" *finishing Tezuka's banana split*

"Okay, I can manage that." He said in a very soft voice.

"Pardon me? What did you say Tezu? I didn't hear you."

"Huh? I didn't say anything, just forget about it." 'Gosh, I didn't realize I said it out loud. "Umm…"

"Tezu?" *blink*

"Ano, Fuji…" *sweat drop*

"Yup?" *blink* 'Tezu is sure acting strange lately, I wonder what…'

"Fuji, do you like me?" *blushing to really dark, dark, dark, dark, dark shades of red*

"Tezu… ka… I…"

**TBC**


	2. Seishirou!

**Chapter Two: Seishirou?!!**

_Tezuka's POV_

"Fuji, do you like me?" Damn, I said it at last. I really need the answer. It's really killing me to know that Fuji likes another guy, that Sakurazuka guy. I'm the only one he should like, no other person. Damn, I'm really a possessive freak.

"Tezu… ka… I… I…" His cheeks are red, he's blushing and he's loosing his words, that means he's nervous, does that mean… does that mean… God, I'm the luckiest man in the world, I'm so happy.

"Fuji, you don't have to say anything. I understand. Me too I lo…" I reached out my hand to him, then I hugged him.

"Ummm…" *Hugged by Tezuka*

"Fu… jii…" *hands around Fuji's waist*

"Hmmm…" *his head leaning on Tezu's chest*

"Fuji?"

"…"

"Ano, Fuji?" He's asleep?! But, how could?! So, he didn't mean… So, that blushing wasn't because… So, it was because he was sleepy… I'm the most miserable man in the universe. *sobs*

***

Fuji's POV 

Ouch… my head hurts, my eyes are spinning. I must have eaten too much ice cream yesterday. That's why Mom doesn't let me eat ice cream I always get like this every time I eat too much ice cream. Damn. Whereas, I loveee ice cream. *sobs* But… What happened yesterday? Oh, I remember, Tezuka said something, just what it is I don't remember. What was it? Oh, I'll just ask him later. Talking 'bout him, where is he now?

"Tezuka…"

"Ummm…" He's still asleep. I never knew he has such a cute face when he's sleeping. Like, like an angel.

"Tezu…" *snaking his fingers on Tezu's neck* what's that? Oh, he's still wearing that necklace I gave him. *smile*

***

_"Happy birthday, Tezuka" *smile*_

_"What's this?"_

_"Just something, so you'll always remember me."_

_"Thanks, Fuji." *opening the gift* "Oh, a necklace. And it has 'Prince of Tennis' written on it."_

_"Look on the backside, Tezu."_

_"From Fuji to Tezuka. With love always." *blush* "Thanks, Fuji."_

***

"Hmmm…"

"Tezu… ka…" *whispering in Tezu's ear*

"Hmm… Umm… 5 more minutes, Mom… Ummm…" (Spoiled child ^^)

Cute. Such a cute face, makes me want to… Well, I'll just… *caressing Tezu's cheek*

"Hmmm… Fu… jii…" Then he opened his eyes. *Holding Fuji's hand*

"Umm… I'm sorry to wake you up. I was just… I… I… But, how did you know that it was I? You misplaced me with your Mom, then how…"

"Hugo Boss."

*Blink* "Uh… Hugo Boss?"

"Yeah, the perfume I gave you on your previous birthday. Hugo Boss." *smiles* "Come on, let's have breakfast, I'm starving"

***

Ring… ring… ring….

"Moshi, moshi… Oh, Mom, what's up? Yes, everything's all right. Oh, you're coming back tomorrow? Okay, yes don't worry. Yup. Take care. Bye."

"Your folks are coming back?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning." *sigh*

"Oh, then, I'll have to go home tomorrow, too." 'Did I just see him a bit disappointed? Oh,  maybe I still have a chance.'

"Umm,  Tezu…" *looking a little sad*

" Nani?"

"…" *looking away to the window*

"Fuji?"

"Umm… nothing, let's go to school."

***

A few days later… 

'Sakurazuka… Seishirou Sakurazuka… I'll beat you… you just wait and see…' 

A strange man who is carrying a X-1999 manga, wearing a blue T-shirt, blue shorts, blue sport shoes and a blue cap, walked into an Armani boutique. Talked to the salesperson for a while.

'Hmm… Let's see… black suit, a black tie, too. Hell, this guy really loves black.' Looking at Seishirou in a X-1999 manga.

The same strange man still carrying the same X-1999 manga came out of the same Armani boutique. But, this time wearing a black suit, with black trousers, black shiny shoes, black sun glasses and even a black tie. (Maybe even black… umm… underwear?! *grinning madly* ^^)

Now, that mysterious 'Man In Black' walked along the street, then he entered a strange building. (Ooo… is he some kind of yakuza or something?!) And the strange building is called a hair salon. Strange 'cause the 'normal' him will never step his feet in one, but this isn't the 'normal' him we're talking about. ^^

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, can you make me look like this?" Showing a particular image in the X-1999 manga.

*** 

"Hi, all!" Fuji said smiling, like always. "Were are the others?"

"Hi, Fuji. It's just us here. Kaidoh and Inui has some 'business', yeah you know… Echizen and Momo aren't here yet, yeah those tardy people. And for the Captain I have no idea. Isn't Tezuka with you?" Oishi, looking a bit annoyed.

"Nope. He said he had some business and he told me he'll be a bit late."

"Yeah, a bit late of course. That guy, he told us all to meet him here all of the sudden. And after that making all of us wait him for…" Looking at his watch. "One hour! What the f*ck does he want?!" 

"Calm down, Oishi. Cheer up. Here have some. After all, he's paying right?" Eiji with his always-happy face gave a cone of ice cream to Oishi. "Want some, Fuji?"

"Oh… nooo… ice cream… no more ice cream…" Fuji's face turning pale. 

"Too bad, well I'll eat it myself." Eating the two ice cream cones for him.

"Fuji, do you know what he's up to? Isn't it strange for Tezuka to invite all of us to an amusement park? It isn't his birthday or something, right?"

"I don't know, Taka. But, he's been acting a bit strange lately." 

"We're soo… ry.. Umm… sorry…" Echizen and Momo came at last.

"This is all your fault!" Momo, glaring at his little companion.

"No it isn't! Who's the one who came to my house in the middle of the night so I didn't have any sleep at all?!" Echizen, giving Momo a death glare.

"But, you're the who made me…"

"Enough, both of you. Now, I know why you two always sleep in class. Not getting any sleep… Doing interesting things in the night, huh?" Mischievous smile from Eiji.

Echizen and Momo blushing from slight pink, to red, than darker, darker, darker, darker…. 

"Umm… we…"

"Shush… don't tell anyone, Echizen." *Momo begging*

"Come on, Chibi. Just tell this great sempai of yours…" *Eiji grinning*

"We… but, don't be mad… We… we…"

"Yes, tell me, tell me what you two do in the middle of the night. Yes, go ahead…" *mischievous smile* 'Oooo… gossip…' (Ooo… Eiji's fans don't kill me… please… *hides*)

"Echizen… please, don't embarrass yourself, don't embarrass me too, please…" 

"We… We always play LOTR in the middle of the night. Cause that darn pervert father of mine always sabotages my play station."

"…" Speechless. *fainting in Oishi's hands*

"Eiji? Hey, don't faint here." 

"Oh, and I thought I got some hot gossip." *disappointed*

"Guys…" Looking worried.

"What's the matter, Taka?" *Fuji smiles*

"Ano, someone's spying at us. That guy… he was looking at us since you came Fuji. He kept on staring at you. Do you know him?" *Taka is still worried*

"You know that yakuza-looking guy, Fuji?" *Momo looking confused*

"I…" *blink*

"Ewe… What kind of style is that? All black, he looks like he's going to attend a funeral." *Eiji sticking his tongue out*

"Maybe he's one of those Men In Black fanatic fans. You really know him Fuji?" *Oishi looked puzzled*

"Umm… I…" *wink*

"No, he must be a psycho criminal…"

"Hey, Echizen, you read too much detective mangas." *messing up Ryoma's hair*

"You… @@$%$%^$@@!!%%%$%#!!@#$" *arguing with Momo* (Well, let's just leave these two… ^^)

"Fuji?"

"…" Staring at the mysterious guy. 'I don't know, be I have this feeling I know that guy. But, I don't know anyone who dresses like MIB. I wonder who…'

Then that particular guy walked to a shop near by, when he walked out there was a cigarette between his lips. Yup, it's Mild Seven. ^^

"He looks like someone…"

"What Fuji? Who?" *everyone looking confused now*

"Mild Seven… Sei… Seishirou Sakurazuka… yeah, he looks like Seishirou…" 

"Sakura what?"

"Seishirou Sakurazuka, baka! You don't read mangas, do you Oishi?"

"Well, I'm much more mature than you, so I don't read those 'baby stuff'" *WHACK*

"Eiji! What did you do that for?!"

"You deserve it, you baka!"

"No I don't! !#$$$!$^^#%^&!@!@!#^&##$$@#" (Yup, another quarrel… lets leave them also…)

Back to the mysterious guy… Suddenly there was a glimmer from something on his lapel.

"Oh… God… It IS him…" *almost fainting*

"Fuji, hang on, are you okay? You know him? Who is he?"

"Seishirou…"

TBC 


	3. The Strange Man

**Chapter Three: **

'Fuji is looking at me… Fuji is looking at meeee… me… me… me… that hair salon really did a good job; no it must have been the boutique… no… must be the Mild Seven… Tezuka 'Sakurazuka'… You're so cool…' *bragging to himself*

God, he must have been reaaaallly surprised, 'cause I'm so damn beautiful. Fuji, I just want to hug you right here right now. But, no… I must act like Mr. Cool in front of everyone. Wait for me baby… wait for me…

Tezuka : "Fuji…" 'Oooh… I want to kiss him… KISS him… he's so… sexy…' *cupping Fuji's face in his hands*

Fuji : "…" 'Ooo… he likes me so much, he even went speechless… But, I can't wait to hear how he loves my new look.' 

Tezuka : "Yes… yes… I already know… you don't have to say a word… you really lo…" *holding Fuji's hand* 

Fuji : "Ano…"

Eiji : "Fuji, you know this Mr. I-look-like-Seishirou???"

Oishi : "Hey, Mr. Yakuza-Looking-Guy do you have any business with Fuji here? I just gotta tell ya… You better leave him alone or else I'll…"

Fuji : "Oishi… don't…"

Oishi : "He ain't single anymore. He has a cool boyfriend, ya know. Don't just go flirting with other people's guy! Find a guy yourself! Get lost!"

Fuji : "Umm…" *blush*

Tezuka : "Oishi! Shut up!"

Oishi : "How dare you shut me up like that!!! I have no…"

Eiji : *pulling on Oishi's shirt* "Ano… Oishi… I think I've heard that voice before… Oh, God… It isn't… It couldn't be… Damn… It is…"

Oishi : "What are you talking about? Eiji tell me, I don't understand any word of you. You aren't making any sense."

Fuji : "Oishi…"

Taka : "That voice is familiar… Oishi… I think what Eiji means is… that guy… is…"

Tezuka : "Oishi… Eiji… 30 laps around the school!! Umm… Since we aren't at school… 30 laps around Disney Land!!! " (poor Oishi & Eiji… Unfortunately, they were at Disney Land…)

Oishi & Eiji : *running*

Eiji : "This is all your fault! Oishi baka!!"

Oishi : "No it isn't! Why didn't you tell me in the first place that he is Tezuka?"

Eiji & Oishi : !#!$@$$@@$$*&*($@!#!!@!%##%(&& (Let's leave these 'sweet' lovebirds)

Tezuka : "Fuji…" *holding Fuji's hands AGAIN*

Fuji : "Tezuka, don't you think that was harsh? I mean they didn't mean any harm. They were just protecting me, if you want to punish… Punish me as well…"

Tezuka : "…"

Fuji : "Pleaseeee…" *Fuji's puppy eyes*

Tezuka : "Umm… OISHI! EIJI! Okay, you'll have your punishment when we get back at school!" (after Oishi & Eiji have done 15 laps around Disney land… ^^)

Oishi & Eiji : "Fu… jiii… tha… thanks…" *collapsed*

Taka : "I'll take these two home, I think they're too tired. You two have fun, okay? Bye!"

Fuji : "But, Taka… you don't have to…"

Tezuka : "Okay, take good care of both of them. Hope they don't trouble you. Bye, Taka!"

After Taka and the troble makers went home…

Tezuka : *evil grin* 'Ooo… just the two of us now… just what can I do now… let's see…' "Fuji… want some ice cre… umm… I mean some umm… lollipops?

Fuji : "Sure, Tezu." *smiles*

Tezuka : "Here you go. Now… let's sit on that bench, okay?" 'and maybe we can… hehehehe…'

Fuji : "Yup."

Tezuka : "Fuji…" *shifting himself closer to Fuji*

Fuji : "???" *opening his eyes*

Tezuka : "Nothing… I just wanted to see those beautiful eyes." *putting his hand on Fuji's shoulder*

Fuji : "Tezu… I'm tired…" *leaning on Tezu's chest*

Tezuka : "…" *wrapping Fuji in a hug*

Fuji : "Want some?" *offering the lollipop*

Tezuka : "Umm… yeah… tastes sweet" 'But you must taste sweeter than this…' *grinning madly*

Stranger : "Ohh… here you are!!! I've been looking for you about half an hour! Baka! Fooling around with high school…" *looking at Fuji's jacket* "Seigaku? Well, umm… Junior high school students this time?!! Seishirou!!! I'll never forgive you!!! *pulling Seishirou… umm… Tezuka away* and you… (towards Fuji) This guy is my fiancé, don't fool around with him!!! Get it? Or else I'll… or else you'll be sorry for it… I'm an onmyoujitsu…

Fuji : "…" *disbelief*

Tezuka : "Fuji… help me…"

Fuji : *opening his jacket*

Stranger : "Seishirouuuuuuu… You don't love me anymore?!! Fine, choose him or me?"

Tezuka : "Fu… jii… help…"

Fuji : *opening his bag, finding a pen* "Ano…" *giving the jacket and pen* "Ano… Subaru-san… please… can I have your autograph?" *puppy eyes*

Tezuka : "???" *blink*

Stranger (that happens to be a half blind man, named Subaru Sakurazuka (well, he IS his fiancé… ^^) : "…" *confused*

Seishirou (the real one) : "Ah… Subaru-kun… there you are… I've been looking for you everywhere…"

Subaru : "Ano…" *looking at Seishirou (Tezuka) then at the other Seishirou)* "But… Seishirou… and another Seishirou… Oh… I must have been hallucinating again… Oneesannnnn…. Help me…." *fainting in Seishirou's arms*

Seishirou : *kissing Subaru's lips* "Bad boy… where have you been? I've been waiting you at the ice skating area…"

Subaru : "Umm… Seishirou… I told you to meet me at the ice cream shop not ice-skating section. And I told you to turn you cell phone on, you're such a forgettable person. You're really getting old Sei…" 

Seishirou : "Aha… and before I get old… I gotta marry you first…" *evil grin* "And what is this 'bad boy' of mine doing with these kids?"

Subaru : *blushing… dark, dark, dark…* "I thought… you…" *blush* "fooling around… with…"

Seishirou : "Oh… so you mistaken me by him? And you got jealous… ah… Subaru you're so sweet…" *kissing Subaru*

Tezuka : "Wait a minute… Subaru? Seishirou? Hey… aren't they…"

Fuji : "Seishirou-san…" *giving him the jacket and pen* "May I have your autograph?"

Seishirou : "Sure. What's your name?" *smile*

Fuji : "Fuji Syusuke."

Seishirou : "Okay… Fuji… Syusuke… With love from Seishirou Sakurazuka" *smiles again*

Tezuka : "Hey, you Mr. Yakuza-looking-guy! I don't' care you're actors on that what d'ya call manga! But, don't you ever… ever… talk 'bout love with MY FUJIII!!!!

Fuji : *blushing…* (Oooo… so many people blushing here….) "Tezu… ka…"

Seishirou : "Oh… so it's you're Fuji? Is it so, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji : "Ano…" *blushinggggg*

Seishirou : "Oh, I get the message." *grins* "This is my card, if you need some advice, just give me a call." *handing the card to Tezu*

Tezuka : "…"

Seishirou : "You two are quiet an interesting pair. Wish you both luck. Bye…" *walking away with Subaru's hand in his*

Subaru : "Good luck, Tezuka-kun. Don't give up."

Tezuka & Fuji : "BLUSSHHHHHH*

Tezuka & Fuji : "Ano…"

Tezuka : "You first…"

Fuji : "No, you first…"

Tezuka & Fuji : *looking at each other's eye*

Tezuka : "Fuji… I…" *one hand on Fuji's waist* "umm…" *the other playing with Fuji's beautiful hair* 

Fuji : "Shush…" *placing his finger on Tezu's lips.

TBC 


	4. Don't Smoke!

**Chapter 4: Don't Smoke!**

We hid behind the bushes and peeked at the strange scene.

"Eiji, what are they doing?"

"They're going to make out, baka!"

"Really? You think Tezuka has that much guts?" Looking at his partner with uncertainty. 

"Well, to be honest… Nope, but that's our part." Smiling at his beloved friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Grinning to the other man.

"What are you guys talking about?" I didn't understand what they said; they really are a strange golden pair.

"Hehehe… something…"

"Come on, just tell him, Oishi. Maybe he can help them, too." He smiled at Oishi.

"Okay, if you say so. We're going to… umm... I mean, don't you think Tezuka and Fuji would make a cute pair?" He smiled at me.

"Pair? How could they? Tezuka always plays single. Fuji and Tezuka? I don't think so." I got more confused.

"No, not that kind of pair. What Oishi means is, don't you think that Fuji and our captain will make perfect couple?"

'What? Fuji and… Tezuka? But, how about me? It can't be… It can't be Fuji and…'

"Taka? You were staring." His face looked confused.

"Umm, ano…"

"Well, how bout it? Are you with us?" Suddenly, Oishi stepped on a dry twig. *CRACK* "Oh, my God…" Ooo… it was loud. And the two people who were busy with their matter realized it. 

***

Who the f**k is it? Disturbing me at such an important moment. Uh, an important moment with Fuji… Uh, I'll just kill you; you're destroying my beautiful dreams. Fuji and I was just about to… well, at least I thought so…

"Eiji? Oishi? What the… Taka too? What are you guys doing? Peeking at us?"

"No, we weren't peeking, we didn't see anything. We didn't watch the entire hugging scene. We didn't see you and Fuji…"

"Oh, so you WERE peeking, Eiji…" I felt like I could explode anytime. These two are really annoying.

"Eiji, you baka!"

"I'm not stupid, Oishi. You were the one who cracked the twig. Baka!"

"Eiji, you…"

"Eiji! Oishi! Enough! You two are going to do 30 more laps when we get back to school!" I'm really going to make them be sorry for this.

"Tezuka, don't be too strict. You know that they always argue like that. Just take it easy." He was smiling at me. The sweetest smile ever.

"Well, if you ask so, okay. Hey, you two have to thank Fuji. Okay, I'll change the punishment, you two have to pay the bill today."

"Hey, you're the one who invited us here. You're the one who has to treat us."

"No whining, Eiji. Or you prefer to have another 30 laps?"

"Uh, no… Okay, we'll pay, right Oishi?"

"Umm… yeah…'

"Okay, let's all have some fun now. But, where are Momo and Echizen?"

"I don't know, Tezuka. Maybe they…" Looking everywhere trying to find the two little brats.

"Well, don't mind worry bout those two, Fuji. They might be in a quarrel right now. Let's just have some fun now." As we walked, I took Fuji's hand in mine. And we all enjoyed the rest of the day.

***

I can't sleep, his words keep repeating again and again in my mind. I don't know for how long I've been thinking about this.

_"Don't you think that Fuji and our captain will make perfect couple?"_

Well, I know that Fuji and that man are close friends, but Tezuka never had any feeling for Fuji, right? Or am I wrong, maybe he DOES have feelings for Fuji? No, it can't be. Tezuka never showed that he had any sort of feelings for Fuji, if he did Fuji would've been with him. So I guess that Tezuka doesn't like Fuji the way I do. To me he isn't an ordinary teammate; to me he has a special place in my heart. In the team, he is my best friend. Well, but I'm not contented by just friends, I want more, I want to be the one who he thinks of everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. I want him to be mine. Well, maybe I am possessive, but I just can't stand it. I just want to be with him, is that too much to ask? He is the one who understands me the most, with or without the racket (you know, the ordinary Taka and the super Taka ^^). Then why? Why did they say that he and the captain would make a perfect couple? I just don't get the point. Wouldn't we make a better couple? Aren't I the best for him? Whatsoever the captain doesn't care for him. It's better for him to be with me, cause I love him. And the captain doesn't, does he? Well, I don't know, and I don't care about Tezuka's feelings. After all he is a cold hearted person right? So, I'll never give up, I'll get Fuji no matter what. I'll never give up. Syusuke Fuji will be mine…

***

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Yeah, yeah, wait a minute, I'm coming, I'm coming." Gosh, I feel a bit stupid talking to the phone.

"Hello. Who is it? Who are you looking for?" I mumbled. Huh, these days are really tough. Yeah, it's true that I'm always with Fuji. But, too much things, yeah those troublemakers were with us, too, what did you expect? They always manage to make me lose my temper.

"Moshi, moshi. You don't sound to be in a good mood today, Tezuka." A familiar cheerful voice on the other line of the phone answered me.

Damn it. Him again. Now, what does he want? Torture me again? "What do you want, Oishi?"

"Umm, since it's such a nice day, right? At 9 o'clock sharp."

"Nani?"

"Coming to your house today. See you. Bye…"

"Hey, hey… Oishi, wait, I didn't…" Damn brat. Shit he hung up.

***

9 o'clock sharp… 

Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…

Woah, he is really, really, on time. Damn, when I open this door, I'll see that guy. Or maybe I'll just let the door shut? *Grins* thinking of Oishi standing in front of the door for about an hour, yelling so I'll let him in.

Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…

"Okay, I'm coming. Stop all the fuss, Oishi. What are you doing disturbing people in this time in the morning? Well, be patient will ya? Just wait a sec…" *blink* can't believe my eyes. Well, maybe I'm still dreaming. No, I'm hallucinating, how could Oishi turn into… "Fuji??"

"Ohayo, Tezuka. Am I bothering you? Are you all right?" *placing his palm on my forehead* "Eiji said you're sick. So I came to see you. But, you fine. Feel better?"

"Umm… No… umm… yeah…" Arrrrggghhhh… that Eiji, I'm going to make him run laps for all his life and I'll be happy to watch him suffer. *Grinning*

"Tezuka? Can I come in?" 

"Sure, please come in. Make yourself like home."

"Oh, you're kind of polite now. What happened? Don't worry, I always make myself home here, it's like my second house." *smiles* "Here, it's for you. When I get sick, I eat chocolates and get well immediately." *handing me some chocolates*

"Thanks."

"Tezuka…" Looking at me with 'those' eyes, I just can't stand looking at them, so beautiful….

"…" *Placing his hands on my cheeks*

"Smile."

"Nani?"

"Smile. I know you're not in a good mood today. But, try to smile. You look handsome when you smile." *he's blushing while he said that*

"I… Umm…" Okay, if he's the one asking, who am I to reject? *Smiling to Fuji*

"Yup, that looks good."

"Let's watch some animes, okay?" Turning on the television.

"Ooo… it's X-1999, I love it…" His eyes were gleaming while he watches the film. All along the film, I didn't fully concentrated on the film, most of the time I was watching him. He looked so enthusiast. He's just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of him. So damn beautiful…

"Tezuka…" *leaning on my shoulder* Hmm… I love it when he goes like this. It drives me crazy…

"Fuji…" Circling my arm around his waist. 

"Tezu… Isn't Seishirou-sama very, very sexy?" What the… He was thinking of that guy all the time? Not ME??? Hmm… this is my part, that Seishirou guy again. I'm going to show him that I'm sexier than him. 

"Umm… maybe…" *Fuji snuggling closer to me* Shit, I can't even think when he is this close. Making me nervous. *Taking a cigarette and lighting it*

"Tezu…" He looked confused. He looked at me with strange emotions running through his eyes. I don't know, I can't read through his feelings, I don't know what he is thinking of and I don't like it when I can't predict what will happen next. Makes me even more nervous.

"Nani?" It calms my nerves when I smoke, thanks to that Seishirou guy. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have known how it felt to smoke.

"Tezu… You're acting strange lately…"

"Strange? Am I?" I don't feel so. He is the strange one. Popping up here in for nothing. Well, maybe it's because tactics from those two baka guys.

"Well, you've been smoking recently. I never knew that you were a smoker."

"Oh, well smoking makes me look cool, right? And it relaxes me, when I get nervous. And it…"

"Oh, so you're feeling nervous right now?" Did I just imagine or I just saw a flicker in his eyes? *Circling his hand around me* He's just driving me crazy.

"Tezu… ka… I asked you are you feeling nervous now?" I'm losing all my senses. I can't think.

"Umm… I…" Shit, how can I think is he is this close to me?

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. Tezu, you're so stupid, you know? Smoking can kill you, sooner or later, and I don't want you to be dead. Anyway, you're always cool, with or without smoking so you don't need to smoke." *playing with stands of my hair*

"I…" Shit. I still can't find the ability to think.

"I know some other ways to get relaxed without smoking." *taking the cigarette out of my mouth*

"Hey, hey, Fuji why did you… humfff…" He kissed me. Oh, NOW I AM the luckiest man in the world. Thank you, God. I'm so damn, lucky.

"Now, still nervous? This is the best way I could think of to relax. Better than smoking, right?"

"Umm…" Feels so sweet, just like I imagined. Well, even though it's just a soft kiss, but hey, it's Fuji of course it's sweet. He is sweet. You can't expect anything else.

"If you have more 'important things' to do with your mouth, then why smoking?"

"I…" My emotions took over of my brain, I can't think well…

"Tezu? Still nervous?"

"Umm…" Still can't think straight now. I'm drowned in my own world.

"I guess that's a yes. Well, maybe you need more to relax yourself." Kissing me again. Beginning with a light kiss. Then I urged myself to kiss back. Then we deepened the kiss into a more loving one. "Tezu… ka…" Really driving me crazy. Making me want more, more and more of him. I draped my arms around him. Then I lined my tongue on his lower lips. "Hmm…" He parted his lips and let my tongue in. "Tezuka… I…" We only broke apart to catch our breath. "Fu… jii…" I don't want this to end. It feels so good, so right, after all its with the one I love, its with Fuji. Somehow I just want the time to stop right now so it could be forever. He slipped his one of hand under my shirt and I could feel those soft hands caressing my chest. The other one is behind my neck, playing with the soft strands of hair there. "Fuji…" He was smiling at me. "Tezuka, I believe you're a bit more relaxed now?" I pulled his small body closer to mine. "Umm… nope…" *evil grin* "Oh, so that wasn't enough to relax you? Its okay with me, I can stay as long as you want. What do you want now? Just name it." Forming a mischievous smile on his face. I never knew he had that kind of expression, too. Maybe he's not as innocent as he looks? "Umm… Fu… jii… I… want…"

TBC 


	5. I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 5: I love You, I Love You Not 

Ding… dong… ding… dong…

Damn it! Who is it? Interrupting my sweet occasions with Fuji. Oh, yeah that Oishi. He said he will come at 9 o'clock sharp, but now its already 10.30 that baka. But, without him, I'll never work it out with Fuji. Thanks to both of them.

"Yeah, Oishi wait a sec…" Oishi opens the door and enters the room.

"Tezu, maybe its better if I go now, okay? I don't want to bother you and Oishi. Bye, Tezuka."

"Fuji, wait…"

"Ohayo, Tezuka! Umm… Fuji? You're here, too?" He was looking confused. So, it wasn't him? Well, maybe it was Eiji himself who set this up, but aren't they the golden pair? They always know when one of them is up to something. 

"I was just leaving. Bye, Tezu see you later. And remember everything I said, okay?" *wink* He is just soooo…. Cute….

After Fuji left my house. "So… how about it?" *Oishi grinning*

"How bout what?" I gave him a cold look.

"Don't pretend you don't know." *grinning* "Of course about sweet, sweet Fuji-chan. What happened? Come on, Tezuka. We're buddies, right? Tell me."

"Mind your own business! Why don't you and Eiji just stop bothering bout me."

"Hey, you don't have to get pissed off, Pal. Chill off. We were just trying to help you. Come on, think about it, how would you feel if Fuji has a girlfriend or maybe a boyfriend? Maybe you'll just sulk all day or end up miserable. I'm your buddy, I don't want you to be like that." *tapping me on my shoulder*

"I never said I even cared if he's going out with someone. I don't care."

"Reaaallly? Who was the one freaking out when Fuji gets hurt? Anyway, it's so obvious, that sparkle in your eyes when you see him, he's the only one who can make you smile, right? Anyone can realize it, except both of you." *sly grin*

"Well… maybe… okay, I care a bit… just a little bit. Satisfied?" Shit, I could feel that my face is turning bright red. I can't help it.

"BWAHAHAHA… AT LAST TEZUKA KUNIMITSU ADMITTED THAT HE LIKES FUJI… BWAHAHAHA… Oishi, you're just so great…" *WHACK* "Hey, what's that for?"

"Shut up. You're noisy." 

"Ooo… someone's blushing here." Damn brat, I really wanna kick his ass. I'm gonna get rid of him.

"Out." *pushing him out of my room* "Get out."

"Tezuka… Okay, I won't be noisy, promise…" *crossing his fingers*

"Shut up, now. What do you want? Talk."

"Okay." He looked serious. "Now that we know you love him and he…"

"I said I liked him, I didn't say that I love him."

"Baka, what's the difference? Like, love, care? It's all the same."

"No it's not. I love my Mum and Pops, I like you, but I don't love you. You see? It's different."

"Yeah, I see… Okay, let's say… You like, umm… care for him and we all know that he loves you so why don't you just say the magic words? Everything will be okay."

"Who said he loves me?" A tiny bit of me hoped that he wasn't joking.

"I did. You didn't hear me just now? Hehehe…" *grinning*

"Oishi. Stop playing around. Be serious. Who said that?"

"Fuji."

"What? Who? Fuji? When? Where? Why? How? Tell me, Oishi… Tell me… " *Shaking Oishi's shoulders*

"Hey, calm down…"

"Oishi, tell me… when did he say that he loves me?" *hoping*

"Every day."

"…" *Thinking* "I don't get it."

"Well, remember the last time I spent the night here? When I arrived you were receiving a call from him, and you said…"

_"No, its just Oishi not to bother. Okay then, good night. Love you, too."_

_"Who was that, Tezu?"_

_"Oh, it was Fuji."_

_"He often calls you in the middle of the night like this?"_

_Hey, it's just 11, it's not late yet. Yeah, he always gives a buzz every night, if it's not him I do."_

"…then, I realized you two are really close. You two always say those word, but you guys never realized it."

"…" *still thinking*

"Tezuka? You get what I mean?"

"Well, I never thought he really meant it. I thought he was referring to 'I care for you as friends' just like the other members of the teams. And…"

"He never says that to the other members. Only for you. He never said it to me. What if he means that he loves more than friends?"

"…" *Thinking deeply*

"Tezuka? Oh, it already 12 o'clock. I gotta go, have a date with Eiji." *smiles* He sees so happy. He's lucky; he can be with the one he loves.

"Oishi…"

"What?"

"Have you ever said to Eiji that you love him?"

"Well, I always do. Just hope he gets the right message." Walking out of my room.

"Ano… Oishi…"

"Nani?" Turning back.

"Umm… good luck."

*Smiles* "You, too. Good luck, Buddy."

**_There are words that you truly want to hear,_**

**_But you will never heed from those you sought to hear,_**

**_But listen with your heart,_**

**_Someone is telling it from the heart._**

***

I wonder why time moves so fast? It's already Monday again. School again. Practice again. Met the guys again. And… met Fuji again.

What should I do? How should I act? Should I pretend that nothing happened? What if everything that Oishi said is right? Should I act like something DID happen? But, what if it didn't really mean anything to him? He never said that he loves me. Well… he did actually… But, what if…

"Ohayo, Tezuka! Cheer up, you look like you've been at a funeral." Eiji's joyful voice wakens me from my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Tezuka, if you're looking for Fuji, he's in the class. Good luck, Captain!" *smiles*

"Who told you? Oishi? How much do you know? Everything?"

"Umm… Tezuka… ano… yeah… but, don't be mad at him, I was the one who forced him to tell me… I… I…" *sweatdrop*

"Eiji…"

"Ano… Tezuka… please don't be mad…" *sweatdrop*

"Thanks."

"Tezukapleaseforgivehimhe'snotguiltyifyouwanttopunishjustpunishme…" *babbling* *blink* "Umm… Nani?" *confused*

"Thank him for me." I walked towards Fuji's class, leaving a confused looking Eiji behind.

"…" *Confused blink*

***

"Hi, Taka." *Smile* He walked towards me. With the usual bashfully look on him.

"Fuji, I want to talk to you." While he said that something changed. He didn't look doubtful anymore. He looked so… confident?

"Go on." He pulled me up. And wrapped his arms around me. "Taka… I…" This made me so baffled. I don't understand what's going on.

"Fuji, I like you since the first time we met. But, just now I realized I love you. I want to be with you. I…" What? He said he loves me? It not like the first time someone says that they love me. A bunch of girls keep on chasing after me, but I don't know why I just don't feel like being with them. This is the first time a guy told me that he loves me. Somehow I feel… flattered? I don't know.

"Fuji… You don't have to answer me now. But, I need an answer. I'll never give up. Not to Tezuka. Not to anyone."

He kept on hugging me like he won't let go. It felt warm to be hugged like this, but it seemed to be different. Unlike the way Tezuka hugged me. How could I be like this? Taka's the one who is hugging me and I keep on thinking about Tezuka? How could I? I feel guilty.

"If you're thinking about Tezuka now, just give up. He doesn't love you." He… doesn't love me… I… I felt like my heart suddenly crumpled. 

"He never admitted it to you, right? He's not a coward; if he loves you he sure had told you. But, he didn't did he?" Taka is right… he never said… that… my heart is aching. I know that I have a crush for him, who wouldn't? He's so cool. He's smart, brave after all he is our captain. He has everything a woman would need to like him… well, a man too… "He never told you that he loves you, right Fuji?" He holds me tighter. 

"He doesn't tell you, because…" Kisses my forehead. 'Let go… don't do this… I won't let anyone kiss me except… Tezuka…' I want to run away. But, somehow I can't move. I feel trapped. "Because… he doesn't love you."

"I…" The words didn't seem to come out. I felt so sad. A tear rolled down my cheeks. I know that I would never compare to all those girls who keep going after him. I knew since long that I would've never have him. After all, I'm a man. And I know that he's straight. I know… I knew that he would never love me… What if he hates me after what I have done yesterday? What if he wouldn't see me again? What would I do?

"Don't cry, Fuji. Smile. You look beautiful when you smile. Don't think about him. I can give you the love more than you can imagine." Kissing away my tears.

"Fuji…" I heard that voice. The voice I love the most. There was mixed emotions in his eyes. Anger, hate, sadness, hurt, abandoned, betrayed all in one. He ran out of the classroom. He's sure going to hate me now.

"Tezuka, wait…" Don't hate me Tezuka… don't hate me… Please don't hate me… 

**_It only needs one minute to break someone's heart,_**

**_One hour to like someone,_**

**_One day to love someone,_**

**_But, it needs a whole lifetime to forget about someone…_**

***

_And remember everything I said…_

And I just thought that you really love me. Fuji… I never knew that you were going out with Taka. I should have known. You're the closest one to him. I should have known. If I knew, then I wouldn't even hope that you'd love me. Fuji… But, why did you say all those words…

Sweet dreams, Tezuka. I love you, always…s 

More ever, why… why did you kiss me? Why… Were you just playing around with my feelings? Were you…

_I can stay as long as you want. What do you want now? Just name it…_

My heart was throbbing… my eyes were stinging… No… I won't cry… Not for someone who doesn't even love me… Not for you Fuji Syusuke…

**_The most miserable thing in life_**

**_ Is when you meet someone who means very much to you,_**

**_Just to find out that at the end it is meaningless…_**

***

"Tezuka…" I hugged him from behind. I don't know why, but I don't want to let go. I don't care of the people who begin to stare at us, after all this is at school. I don't care. I don't care for nothing at all. Nothing… For once in my life I felt so right.

"Fuji… don't touch me." He was glaring at me. He could see the anger in his eyes. But, there was somewhere in those eyes, I could see the sorrow, he felt betrayed. Maybe… maybe he does love me… maybe he does…

"I won't let you go." I kissed him on the lips. He looked stunned. "Tell me… that you don't love me… then I'll let you go." I held him tighter.

"Fuji… don't." He refused to look at my eyes. I put one of my hands on his chin and forced him to look in my eyes.

"Look at me, Tezuka. And tell me that you don't love me." I have to know the truth. Whether it's bad or good.

"Go back to your boyfriend. I don't touch me again." He pushed me away. And I felt that same ache in my heart, only this time it hurts even more. 

"But, Tezuka he isn't my boyfriend. Let me explain. I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me again. I don't need your explanations. Everything is clear." He walked away. "I don't love you. I never did."

"Tezu… ka…" He left me just like that. I dropped down on my knees. Crying. He didn't even care to turn around. I got this strange feeling mixed up in my heart. Hurt. Sad. Anger. Regret. It hurt so badly, I couldn't even figure out how I felt. He didn't care for me. He didn't even care to turn around. He didn't want me. Didn't need me. Didn't even let me explain. He said he never loved me. Never did love me… Never…

***

"Eiji, are you busy now? I need to talk."

"Sure. I'll come to your house now." 

"No, I'm already near your house. Wait for me, okay?" I caught something in his voice. He sounded sad? Strange. The 'always-smile-whatever-happens' Fuji could be sad? What could have made him sad? Or maybe who?

"Okay. See ya." This is odd. Fuji calls me first; usually if he wants to come he doesn't call first. Maybe it's something serious? Maybe something happened? Something bad? But, about what? Maybe something happened to the team members? Maybe... Oishi? I gotta call him now. Hope he's all right.

"Moshi moshi…" Please… tell me you're okay, Oishi…

"Hi, Eiji. What's up?" Oishi's voice…

"Thank God you're, okay. I was so worried." I feel so relieved. He is fine.

"Worried? Bout me? What happened?"

"Fuji called. It seems to be something serious. He sounded so sad."

"Stupid. If Fuji is sad, it mustn't have been about me. It must have been something about Tezuka, the person he cares the most. Why you thought it was about me?" *blush* Thank God this was on the phone, he couldn't see me blushing. *Sweat drop*

"…"

"Eiji… don't be embarrassed. If you're worried about me that means you care for me. It's all right. You know I care for you, too." *blush* "Eiji… even though this is on the phone I can sense it, you're blushing, right?" 

"I… no, I'm not…" *blush again*

"Eiji… we know almost everything about each other. We have to be honest to each other, right? You promised me there would be no secrets between us. And I told you that I love you. So, why don't you just admit that you love me, too?"

"Oishhhhiiiii!!!" *blush*

"Come on Eiji… Be honest to me… tell me the truth… Anyway, Tezuka told me what you did this morning… so…"

Ding… dong… ding… dong…

"Fuji is here. Gotta go now. Bye, Oishi."

"Eiji… wait…" *hung up*

"Fuji… What's the matter?" He looked so sad.

"Eiji???" Somehow his sad face turned into a bright smile and he laughed… At me… "Eiji… hahaha… you look like… hahahaha… what happened? You're blushing… hahahaha… did you just do something embarrassing? Tell me… hahahaha…."

"I…" *blush* Well, I feel a bit embarrassed, but it's okay. Fuji can laugh like this, right now he really needs it. "I… ano… Oishi…"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Hey, you're the one who came here to talk. Why do I have to tell you this?"

"Okay, fine. I'll just go back home if you won't tell me." Standing up. Heading towards the door.

"Fuji, wait… fine… But, don't laugh. OishitoldmethathelovesmeandheinsistmetotellhimthatIlovehim,too. Satisfied?" Taking a deep breath after babbling all those words.

*Blink* It took a while to comprehend what Eiji's words meant. "Humfff… bwahahahahaha…. Oishi… hahahaha… Eiji… so what did you say? Hahahaha…"

"Then you came. I didn't answer, yet."

"But, if you did. What will you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe I would've said… Hey, this is not fair. It's your time to talk now."

"Okay." Then he told me everything about it. I felt sorry for him. If I could only tell him what Tezuka said to Oishi yesterday… But, I promised not to tell anyone…

"So… now we know that Tezuka is a complete idiot."

"But, if I was in his place I would've done the same thing. I only want to know if he really meant that he doesn't love me. Eiji… do you think he really hates me?"

Poor Fuji… Well, I can't tell him that Tezuka loves him… so… I'll just give him a clue. "Do you love him?"

"Well… I guess so…"

"Then, fight for him. Win his love. I'm sure you'll get him. You're better than those girls. Don't give up. Just like Taka, he won't give up because he loves you. You love Tezuka, right? Then don't give up. Don't ever say goodbye if you still want to try. Don't ever give up if you still can strive. Don't ever deny that you love him, if you cant let him go. Believe me. Love will find a way. Sure that's right. If not they won't make a song about it." (You know the 'Love will find a way' song, don't you? Lion King II's OST)

"Eiji…" *hugs me* Oh, God, Tezuka is going to kill me if he sees this. "Sometimes you are just so… wise… Thanks…" Then he ran off. And left me in a complete confused state. Well, at least he's a bit cheered up now.

"Wise? Really? Am I?" I felt too thrilled to realize that someone came into my room.

"Let's see if you're wise enough to admit that you love me" Oishi hugged me form behind.

"OISHIIII!!!!!!!" Caressing my cheek. "Oishi…" He nibbles on my ear. "Oishhiiiiiii…." Kissing away down my neck. "Oiiii… shiiii…"

"I love you… Eiji… say it… say: 'I love you, Master'…"

"Umm…" He slid one of his hands behind my shirt. His hands moved making patterns.

"Say… I love you… not ummm… say it…" I kissed him on the lips with a tender kiss. He looked dazed for a moment. Then he smiled. "Well, I'll take that as an 'I love you'. Say it again, Eiji… Or… do it again… up to you… You are just so great, Eiji… No… you're so… wise…" We deepened the kiss. And he pushed me on the bed. Starting to unbutton my shirt. That's when I realized we still have a problem here.

"Baka! It's not time for this! We still have a problem. How bout Fuji and Tezuka? What are we gonna do about them?"

"Okay, I'll try to talk to Tezuka. Before I came here, I called him and he sounded very, very mad. But, I'll try… for my sweet Eiji… After everything is all right… lets continue this, okay… Eiji… Darling…"

"Get off of me! You pervert!" *blush*

***

Two cool guys met at the Bishonen Café and both of them looked angry at one another. (Taka is in his 'burning' state, so… Tezuka you better watch out…)

"Leave him alone. You don't love him. Don't hurt him anymore."

"Who the f*ck are you? Tellin' me that I don't love him?"

"You're the one who said that, this morning… After breaking his heart like that. You don't love him. But, I do."

"But, he doesn't love you, even though you're his boyfriend." 'Shit. I hate to recall this fact. The fact that Fuji is his… not mine…'

"That's why you have to leave him alone. He is mine." 'So… he thought that Fuji is my boyfriend… good… he saw us in the complete wrong time and wrong place… well, right for me… bad for him… poor Tezuka… Let me torture you a bit more…' "I don't care about your feelings. It ain't important to me. Fuji is the only one important to me. And I'm here just to tell you, I will never give up until Fuji loves me. Never give up. Unless Fuji himself tells me that he loves someone else."

"Okay, lets be fair. Let Fuji decide who he loves."

"That's fine with me. I'm sure gonna win. I'm not the one who made him cry. Maybe he hates you already now…"

"Shut up. Let Fuji decide what he wants." Then the taller man left the café completely pissed off.

"I think… I'll win this time Tezuka…" *evil smile*

***

I've decided to tell Tezuka how much I love him… But, he is absent today. I looked for him everywhere. What should I do now? I looked for him at his house, but his Mom said that he's not home. Where is he? And… this is Christmas Eve… I hoped that this Christmas would've been different. I thought that I would be with him… But, he hates me… I feel so miserable…

I don't know how long, how far I walked… But, when I realized I was back at school. Facing the changing room. I don't know what brought me here. I saw a card in front of my locker. I picked it up. 'To Fuji' this writing… it's his…

_Fuji, I'm sorry for everything._

_Maybe you hate me by now, I won't blame you_

_It's all my fault. Now it's your choice._

_Who do you choose?_

"Tezuka…" I opened the door and it was still snowing outside. I walked out and I saw him standing in the middle of the tennis court. He turned around and he smiled at me.

"I told you… you look handsome when you smile…"

"Answer my question." *smile*

"I… want… all that I want… all that I've ever wanted…" I kissed him, this time I'll never let him go. Never. Not that now I know he loves me. Kunimitsu Tezuka is mine forever. (Possessive brat…) "Is you…"

"Come on, let's go home. You'll catch a cold." We walked hand in hand. And something tells me that this time it will be forever. No lonelier Christmas. Now I have him beside me.

**_A best friend is when you can stay and feel sheltered,_**

**_Yet saying nothing,_**

**_Hand by hand together always…_**

***

The two didn't realize that someone… umm… three actually… were watching them…

"I lost." Kawamura walked away to the opposite direction of the couple.

"Taka, you gave up just like that? You said you love him?"

He turned around to face the golden pair. "Eiji… sometimes… to love someone means to let them be with the ones they love." Then he walked away again.

"Oishi… I don't understand what he means." Holding Oishi's hand.

"Eiji… Giving all your love to someone doesn't assures that he will love you back… He lets Fuji gains his own happiness..."

"Then… Taka must've really love Fuji, right?"

"I guess so…" Circling his arms around Eiji's waist.

"Oishi… I love you…"

"Me, too… But, Eiji… we still have some unfinished business… ummm… in your room…" *mischievous smile*

"OISHIIIII!!!!! Pervert!!!!!"

***

**_Love is taking one another just as they are,_**

**_And making them feel like a bright shining star._**

**_Love is knowing what the other one needs,_**

**_Showing you care with kind words and deeds_**_._

**The poetry are written by: @rie$**

The End 


	6. Author's Notes

**THE AUTHOR'S PAGE**

Oh, come on, I've spend all my time writing this ficcie, at least let me yak some stuff…

**Disclaimer:** All the boys don't belong to me, the belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei, except Subaru and Seishirou-kun they belong to CLAMP. I'm just bored so I borrowed them without permission. Don't sue.

**WARNING:** Shounen Ai, if you dun like the stuff please kindly be a nice kid and hit the 'back' button. Rating PG-13. Completely OOC, I just want to have some fun with them and play around a bit. Someone said I made Fuji like a whining schoolgirl and Tezuka like a psycho narsis guy. o Well, aren't they cute like that? .;; Grammar errors.

Oh yeah, special notes for the 'Don't Smoke!' chappie. I got the idea from a friend of mine. He was a heavy smoker but, suddenly he stopped smoking When I asked why he said, "I found something more interesting to do with my lips" While he said that there was that 'sparkle' in his eyes (you know, the one when you feel victorious after doing something 'bad') Well, and somehow I thought of this… o (well, he's kind of ecchi anyway grins) Thanks for that friend of mine, without him I would never get the idea of this ficcie. Anyway, this was a X-mas gift for my dear imouto

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Love them. Reviews make me get rid of my lazy ass and start writing. o Now that this ficcie has ended, I'll put thank you list for all who reviewed. Once again, thanks.

**REPLIES:**

**Manechin: **o You got tricked? What were you thinking about? Perv… Smut? Well, this is a PG-13 ficcie, I can't do that can't I?

**Reader: **Thanks for the reviews. I like the Oishi being a pervert part too. o

**Doujin: **Well, don't you think that Oishi suits as a pervert? o Tezuka and Sei-chan are quite alike, both are cool, calm, confident… .

**Shinai: **It made you cry? o So you like it then? I'm glad.

**Pichieee: **Thanks for the feedback. Did you like the ending?

**Piopio: **I'm glad you like it. So, is it too OOC or what? Well, I thinks so, but I like it that way. .

**Me: **Well, I finished it, right? So, how do you think about it?

**OooooO: **Feel so OoooO?? What's that suppose to mean? .;; Well, thanks for the review.

**Kizu-chan: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews you gave me. I really appreciate it.

**Jkkid: **Well, they will finish it… But, somewhere private wink they won't let you know what they're up to… o

**Sadame XX: **You like it? I'm glad. Thanks a lot, Miu-chan o Yup, yup I love Tenipuri, too. Especially TezuxFuji… They're so cute.

**SIB: **Like you said, Tezu and Fuji are the best couple ever. Somehow they're just made for each other… . But… truly Fuji-kun loves me more… runs and hides from a psycho Tezu

**Collin: **Sure he is, Seishirou-kun is a cutesie… o


End file.
